vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seresdina
Summary Seresdina or Serena for short is one of the eight demon generals and antagonists of KonoSuba. She first appeared as an innocent and stoic priest only to reveal her sadistic, dirty, scheming true self later in the series. Part and only one in the Regina Cult, she is a dark priest who worships Goddess of Puppetry and Revenge, granted abilities exclusive to her own in the process. She seems to be a friend of both Wiz and Vanir, though she gets scammed by latter a lot of times. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Seresdina, Selena Origin: Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Priest, Demon General, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with souls and slimes such as Hans), Healing (Able to heal wounds with Heal), Soul Manipulation (With Turn Undead and Exorcism), Existence Erasure (Priests' abilities erase certain enemies), Resurrection, Power Mimicry, Probability Manipulation (Able to increase probability of outcome of her own liking, able to increase her own luck), Statistics Amplification, Partial Soul Absorption, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls), Forcefield Creation (Demon Generals maintain the barrier surrounding the demon castle, powerful enough to keep army of entire country and crimson mages at bay), Clairvoyance (Able to know what to do in order to avoid and solve problems), Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed entire town, though this is barely combat applicable as it has conditions to fulfill), Morality Manipulation (Very charismatic with her speech, persuaded many people with her acts), Body Puppetry (Able to manipulate corpses with Puppetry technique), Damage Transferal (Any physical or magical effects, be it direct or indirect, will affect the attacker as well, making the opponent affected as much as her), Death Manipulation (Able to kill by saying a single word), Curse Manipulation (Expert at curses, killing her will automatically curse not just the killer but anyone who is at kilometers radius from him/her, giving effects from organ loss, petrification to instant death), Status Effect Inducement, Reality Warping (Curses do this to an extent), Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Petrification, Power Nullification (Able to nullify casted or incoming attacks), Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Should be way better than Crimson Demons, who can negate resistance), Durability Negation (Her redirection of damage doesn't interact with durability, able to bypass durability with many abilities), Power Bestowal (Able to bestow powers by joining other people who doesn't believe in God to Regina Cult), Fear Inducement Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Her intelligence wasn't dropped when joined Regina Cult), Status Effect Inducement and BFR Attack Potency: City Block level (Physically weakest of the demon generals, making her physically weaker than Beldia be or even Vol 1 Megumin) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class (Was supposedly able to damage early level Kazuma with a mace) Durability: City Block level (Survived a dropkick from Kazuma) Stamina: Very High (Supported by her Goddess Regina and can run across town in minutes) Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Intelligent though she has some idiotic moments. Weaknesses: To mindhax somebody, they need to have a positive feeling for her and either the victim or Serena has a debt to one another. Equalizing debt will result on mindhax being lifted, same when one lost faith in Regina. Too much control on the target will simply backfire, with the target, while still in the rules established by Serena and will not betray her, is able to think and twist the rules and logic brought by her. She is quite short tempered. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Priests Category:Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Category:Traitors Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Antagonists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Damage Transferal Users